


That Hurt

by mukario



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/pseuds/mukario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request. "36, england/america :o"<br/>36. that hurt<br/>(reuploaded from Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alfredfbraginsky on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alfredfbraginsky+on+Tumblr).



Arthur was comfortably sitting in his living room, a cup of tea in his hand. He had a book in his lap and was humming to himself. He looked out the window at the beautiful fall day, the red and yellow leaves making his lawn look warm and inviting. A perfect day for relaxing and catching up on his reading. All was well, all was calm.

He dozed off after a while, his body slumping slightly over the armrest. Quiet snores came from his mouth. Behind him, the door opened, and the man who entered took one look at Arthur before leaping over to him and giving him an abrupt hug.

“Yo, dude! Wake up, it’s the middle of the afternoon! What are you, an old man?!”

The sudden action caused Arthur to jump up, knocking his teacup over in his lap and soaking into his pants.

“You twit!” he yelled as he tried to lift his pants away from his legs. “That hurt, you wanker!”

“Haha, sorry,” Alfred sheepishly rubbed his neck and looked at the floor. “I’ll go get you a towel!” And he raced to the kitchen.

He returned moments later with a towel in his hand, and he kneeled down to start dabbing Arthur’s lap. Soon enough, all that was left was a brown stain.

Arthur looked at Alfred somewhat angrily. “What was that for?!”

Giggling, Alfred pecked his lips. “Sorry, I was happy to see you, I didn’t realize you were asleep.”

Taking his kiss as an apology, Arthur huffed and smiled. “Be careful next time, or I’m pouring hot tea down your trousers.”


End file.
